I swear I lived
by badkidxxscw
Summary: After Octavia accidently came out to her parents, she and her friends Clarke and Lexa decided to go on vacation. Little did she know that this trip was exactly what Clarke and Lexa needed to improve their relationship. Clexa, side Octavia/Raven (I read a fanfic where they were paired and I loved it) Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I swear I lived**

 **Hellooo... Here's a new story! I just hit a hard writers block and now I'm pretty happy that it is over! After I saw the trailer for the new the 100 season I nearly died, so read again a ton of Clexa fics and guess what, I've got a nice idea for a Clexa fic. It's my first step in this territory so please be nice. Still, I hope you enjoy this one! Oh and don't forget to review so I know how you like this story :)**

* * *

 ** _How it began…_**

 _Clarke sat back down on the makeshift couch, the smirk still evident on her face, pizza box in her lap. "So you told them that you are gay, so what?"_

 _Octavia looked over to her and even after 30 minutes her shocked and feared expression remained on her face. " **So what?** Are you kidding me?"_

 _"Okay guys, stop bickering. What happened? And please try to tell me everything without crying, I can't understand you that way. I'm not as well as Clarke understanding that," Lexa told her friend, trying to comfort her. Octavia had entered the apartment without a word and just asked if they wanted to see the movie, but somewhere in the middle, she started crying hysterically and told them why she was actually there. Lexa just didn't understand a word._

 _The brunette took a deep breath and wiped a few tears away. "Well, I told you that my grandma is visiting, right?" Lexa smiled at her and nodded, showing the brunette that she could continue. "She talked about gays again, like she usually does and that they're all going to hell and stuff. During that I was on my phone, I guess I texted Clarke… I'm not sure. Anyway, she suddenly asked me why I was constantly on my phone and I just said 'Guess I'm reserving me a room in hell', as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. Then I grabbed my backpack and ran out. And now, I'm here."_

 _Again Clarke broke out in laughter and could barely hold back the tears. Lexa shot her a glare so she would finally shut up. "What? This is the greatest coming out story I ever heard of! Normally I would post that on my blog, but-"_

 _"Don't you dare Clarke!" Lexa warned her and nearly hit the other girl._

 _" **But** , I would never do such a thing because I respect the firecracker over there," Clarke finished her sentence, shooting the oldest of the trinity a pointed look._

 _" **Thanks** , Clarke," Octavia rolled her eyes. "But seriously, what am I supposed to do now?"_

 _The room fell silent for a minute, both of the other girls thought for a minute until Clarke opened and closed her but didn't say a word. " **What** Clarke?" Lexa asked, annoyed, silently hoping that nothing too stupid came out of the girl's mouth._

 _"How about we take a vacation?"_

 _The oldest girl was just about to slam the idea down before Octavia held her hand up, silencing her friend. "Actually, this sounds great. Let's do it."_

 _" **Why in hell should we do that?** " Lexa asked, her eyes wide, not understanding how Octavia could like this idea. "And you two are too young anyway."_

 _Octavia shook her head. "Clarke can take pictures for her blog and can earn a bit money, I can get away from my family and clear my head so I can think of how my life will go on after we come back and you need to let go someday."_

 _"Yeah, **someday** , not today, not tomorrow, not in a decade, I have school. Still, you are too young."_

 _"You are free for the next few months, so shut up and you are 21, so you are old enough. Please come with us," Clarke asked and smiled sweetly at the brunette._

 _No one knew it, not even Octavia, but Clarke and Lexa had a thing over the summer. They both admitted that they liked each other, but people would talk too much about them and probably wouldn't take their relationship seriously enough. Lexa didn't like Clarke's past anyway and that was one of the main reasons why she didn't want a relationship with the younger girl. Still, she had feelings for her and whenever the girl was being so sweet, her heart melted. Sometimes she wondered if Clarke knew what effect she had on her._

 _"Okay, but only because you asked so nicely," she answered eventually and Octavia immediately hugged her tightly. Lexa sported Clarke a soft smile which the girl returned, but never reached her eyes, which hurt the brunette deeply, knowing she was somehow the cause of it._

 _"Well then, let's go packing and meet tomorrow at the airport?" Octavia asked, not noticing the secret glances between her two friends._

 _Clarke leaned back, her usual smirk returning. "Sure, but I'm not leaving until I finished the pizza. But don't get your hopes up."_

 _The three of them laughed and finished the movie they once wanted to see._

* * *

This is how they ended up at the local airport watching the signs, looking for a place where they could stay for a while.

"I heard that Asia is great, let's look for something in that area," Octavia suggested.

Lexa shook her head. "No, it's far too expensive for us."

"Cambodia is actually pretty cheap. It's great there and there's a old temple, you would like it, Lex," Clarke said, not looking at the brunette next to her.

"Okay, then let's go to Cambodia," Lexa sighed, not sure what she agreed to and if she would regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

When they landed the girls had at first some problems to get into town or whatever to get a room in a hotel. Also, Clarke and Octavia found out that Lexa is apparently scared of heights and planes in general, which shocked them both because normally Lexa always managed to keep her emotions under control, but when the brunette woke up after a short nap and practically yelling at Octavia and Clarke that she wanted to go home both girls knew that this was going to be a long, long trip. Eventually, they did find a nice hotel, actually, it was really nice and not far from the temple Clarke told the girls about.

As they entered the room Octavia was the first who let herself fall onto the freshly made bed. "I have never been so happy to be in a hotel before," the girl breathed out, eyes closed.

Clarke smirked over to Lexa and shook her head. "I bet there's another one in this room who is really happy."

"Actually, I'm not particularly happy to be in a **hotel** , I'm happy to be on the ground again. Don't expect me to go on that horror plane one more time," the brunette told her friends and sat down on the ground, smiling lazily.

"Of course Lexa, walking sounds so much nicer, doesn't it?" Octavia asked, rolling her eyes but a smile still on her face.

"Shut up O. Do you have any plans for today? Because I would **really** love to sleep a bit," Lexa whined, slowly getting up and laying down in one of the beds as well.

"Sure, let's get some sleep and then we can go to some clubs or something?" Clarke asked and looked at her friends who were almost asleep. She walked over to Octavia in her bed and threw a pillow at her face. "Roll over, I'm not planning on sleeping on the ground."

The smaller brunette groaned and rolled over. "Can't you sleep in Lexa's bed?"

The said girls head shot up, fear in her eyes. "What? No! Clarke always steals my blanket," she tried to argue. If she had to sleep with the blonde in one bed, she couldn't guarantee anything. Clarke seemed to sense that and send a comforting smile, which made Lexa's heart beating pick up speed.

"No worries, I'm too scared to sleep with you in one bed anyway. After this flight, you probably get nightmares and try to kill me or something. No thanks." With that, the blonde laid down next to Octavia and all three of them fell asleep.

After a while, Clarke and Lexa both got woken up by Octavia. "Come on guys I want to explore Cambodia's nightlife!"

The oldest girl waved her hand at Octavia, not opening her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, **later** O," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Lexa's right, **later** Octavia," Clarke mumbled as well.

Octavia pouted even though no one really saw it. "It's already 9 pm, if you don't get up now, you never will. Guys, please."

Lexa groaned but got up anyway. "Okay. I'm going to wake that blonde monster over there and you can get ready," she told Octavia smiling tiredly. The other brunette beamed at her older friend and hugged her before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Clarke get your lazy ass up."

"No," the blonde answered stubbornly.

"Clarke."

" **No.** "

" **Clarke!** "

"Okay, okay," Clarke said and slowly got up from the bed.

Lexa's breath hitched at the sight. Clarke looked adorable and gorgeous at the same time. A small pout and her hair a bit more curly than usually, but her eyes looked even bluer than most of the time. If you would ask her later about it, she would tell you she didn't know why she did it, even though she knew it exactly. She knew exactly why she kissed Clarke in that moment.

At first, the blonde was surprised, so she didn't kiss back, but then she realized what happened and happily kissed the brunette back. Her left hand wandered up and cupped Lexa's cheek. It was a slow and soft kiss, but still it was full of hunger and lust.

The brunette only pulled back when she heard Octavia's voice from inside the bathroom, dragging her back into reality. "Hey Lexa, do have that great eyeliner of yours with you?"

Lexa took a few steps silently freaking out. Why did she do that? "Y-Yes, yes I do. Wait a second," she called back instead of freaking out. She grabbed the eyeliner wand gave it to Octavia.

"Thanks, Lex. Hey is everything alright? You are a bit red, are you not feeling well?" Octavia asked again, feeling slightly worried.

The brunette stumbled a few steps back. "Yeah, everything is okay."

Octavia shrugged and smiled at her friend. "Okay, if you say so."

When Lexa turned around the sight wasn't better. There sat Clarke with an unsure smile on this perfect face of hers.

"Care to explain?" she asked, that smile was not leaving her face.

The other girl shook her head. "I can't. Let's just forget it happened."

Ouch. That had hurt Clarke, but she decided to play along. "Okay, but only if you can say that it didn't mean anything to you."

Lexa looked the blonde in the eyes. "You know that I can't do that," she whispered. Clarke was just about to say something back, but the door of the bathroom opened and she could see the conflict in Lexa's eyes. She didn't want to cause the girl any other pain. Still she was mad.

"I'm ready, who's going in next?" Octavia asked, beaming at her friends.

"I will," Clarke said, grabbed her things and stormed past her friends.

Lexa wanted to call after her, wanted to tell her that she's sorry, but she couldn't. She couldn't go past her doubts and fears, so she let the girl go.

"Wow, what's wrong with her?" Octavia wanted to know, finally noticing something was off with her two friends.

The older girl just shrugged. "Guess she's on her period or something."

Octavia dropped the subject but wanted to ask Clarke anyway.

About an hour later the three girls were finally all done and left their room. Just when they were about to leave the hotel a voice called after them.

"I wouldn't leave the hotel if I were you," the voice called. It was a woman, so much could the girls tell.

Octavia was just about to give a snarky comeback, but when she turned around her mouth only hung open. She stared at the woman and couldn't form a single sentence, so instead of asking why they shouldn't go, she just said, "Wow, you are pretty."

Clarke and Lexa who had turned around as well, both slapped their face. "Smooth Blake, smooth," the blonde whispered, but Octavia didn't even looked at her friend, she was so captured by the beauty from that stranger.

"Thanks, you are not so bad yourself," the woman smirked confidently. "I'm Raven. Reyes. Raven Reyes. I'm working here and if I were you, I wouldn't leave."

* * *

 **Yay, Raven! Excited to see how this meeting will turn out? And what happens to Clarke and Lexa?**  
 **Hope you liked that one, leave a review with your thoughts!**  
 **Also, I'm not really sure when I'm able to update again, but I sure try to make time for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

The three girls looked at the stranger called Raven with curious eyes. Neither of them said a word, not really knowing what they were supposed to say and after they saw how Octavia reacted they were pretty sure that the brunette wouldn't say anything as well.

The new brunette apparently knew that the three tourists not really knew why they shouldn't go and what they should say. So she decided to help them out a little. "You know because you are new here and it's pretty dark outside, no one really knows which kind of creepy guys walk around out there."

Lexa was the first who spoke up. She nodded her head and turned slightly to her friends. "She's probably right. We really don't know anything around here."

"You could stay in, we have a bar in here too and it seems like my shift just starts in five minutes. I could tell you about some safe spots then. Sounds good?" Raven asked, still smiling confidently, not taking her eyes of Octavia.

The said brunette nodded eagerly and walked towards the employee. Clarke opened her mouth but decided to say nothing and followed her friend. She turned back to Lexa and nodded at her. "Are you coming?"

The other girl couldn't deny the still cold stare the blonde gave her but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I'll be right there. Just give me a few moments."

"Okay, we will wait inside, I guess you can find us," said Clarke and walked inside the hotel building.

Lexa took a deep breath and thought back to the kiss. She liked it. Of course she liked it, after all, she kissed Clarke. The brunette always liked kissing her, but she needed to forget the blonde. The blonde with the soft skin, bright blue eyes, radiant smile. Ugh. How could she forget someone so perfect? Sighing the 21-year-old walked inside the building and tried to find her friends.

Inside Octavia was talking to the new girl Raven, Clarke sat next to her and wore a small smirk. Lexa slowly walked up to the blonde and said, "I guess Octavia found her voice again?"

Clarke turned slightly, but not fully. "You should have seen how awkward it was in the first few moments. I think O told her at least in four different ways how pretty she thinks Raven is."

"What? How? I wasn't there for like, 4 minutes," Lexa looked confused over to the girls.

"Well, Octavia works fast," Clarke smirked at her friend and then took a sip from her drink.

They spent at least three hours at the bar and it was actually pretty hard to make Octavia go, but eventually they convinced her that they had to go to sleep because they wanted to explore the city. Still, the brunette only left when Raven agreed. Raven told them that she could show the girls around since she knew the city and this way she could show them some really cool places.

"Do you ever just saw a woman and thought 'This is going to be my wife'?" Octavia asked dreamily when she almost danced around the room.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. Both of them wearing a soft smile. "Yeah," Clarke said quietly.

Octavia spun around and eyed her friend curiously. The blonde almost feared that her friend eventually found out about her feelings towards Lexa, but then she just smiled and said nothing. Even though she was pretty sure that Octavia found out, Clarke was happy that she didn't voice her potential thoughts.

The next morning was extremely stressful. Especially for Clarke and Lexa. Octavia kept shooing them around because she wasn't sure what to wear.

"O, we're just walking around the city and if you dress up too much, that Raven girl only gets suspicious," Lexa told her friend softly, hoping to calm her down.

"I **want** her to get suspicious Lexa. And her name is Raven. Not 'that Raven girl'," Octavia said in a low voice and everybody could feel the tension in the room.

"Maybe you should just go naked. I mean, if that doesn't make her suspicious, then what will?" Clarke butted in.

The older brunette shot her a glare. " **Not helpful Clarke.** "

"I should do that," Octavia said, but hastily carried on when she saw the shocked faces of her friends. "Not going naked, but a bit permissive. I mean, it is really hot outside and when I'm wearing some shorts and a transparent top with my bikini top under it?"

" **God dammit** ," Lexa groaned and walked over to Octavia's suitcase, grabbing some things and handing them to her friend. "Here, wear this and stop thinking about it."

Just when Octavia was about to say something back there was a knock on the door. The youngest girl looked at her friend frightened. Like a deer in the headlights.

Clarke saved and went to get the door. "Get dressed," she mouthed to Octavia and opened the door. "Oh, hello Raven, what a surprise to see you here!"

Lexa let her head fall down. "Way to make things awkward," she mumbled into the bed.

Raven just laughed and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde who stayed oh so awkwardly by the door. "We talked about it yesterday, I said I would show you around. Actually, I don't really think that you had so much to drink that you would forget that."

"She's just stupid," came from Lexa which earned her a death glare from Clarke. The brunette only responded with a shrug.

"Um, where's Octavia?" Raven asked and slightly looked into the hotel room.

"She um, she overslept! And now she's in the bathroom. To get ready. For yo-"

"I'm ready! Oh hey, Raven," Octavia walked out of the bathroom and cut Clarke revelation off, suddenly looking way more confident.

Raven seemed to notice that and sent the girl a smirk. "I guess we can go now?"

"Ready when you are, Reyes," Octavia sung.

* * *

 **I found out that I love the Australian accent. Especially from Alycia. God, she's perfect. Okay enough fangirling, I hope you like that chapter.**  
 **All mistakes are mine. Still, leave your opinion on this chapter! Have a nice day, or night, or whatever, just have a nice something.**


	4. Chapter 4

First Raven told them all about the typical tourist hot spots, so if the girls wanted to meet some new people these were the right places. But soon they got bored and Clarke kept complaining about the fact that 'these places do not fit in my blog'.

"Clarke you do know that your blog is about your traveling and stuff? It kinda does fit," Octavia told her friend, eyeing her weirdly.

"I know, but these stores and clubs doesn't really fit in the nature part of my blog. I pick only the ones which look exotic," Clarke confessed with a sheepish grin.

Raven gave in and then told the blonde that she could show her more 'photogenic' places. And she did. There were 'lost beaches', old ruins, small forests and, in the end, the most beautiful place the girls had ever seen.

"Where are we going, Reyes?" Lexa asked only slightly worried. They walked through the thicket and the oldest girl nearly tripped five times over some roots. "You are not trying to kill us, do you?"

"Oh no, don't kill us. I'm too pretty for that," Octavia whined, because even she, even though she had a major crush on the exotic girl, was worried and exhausted.

"I can easily agree with that," Raven agreed. "But no, I'm not killing you. In fact, we are there."

The girls could see a house in the middle of the oh-so-dangerous thicket and Lexa could swear that she heard waves in the background. "What is that?"

Before Raven could answer a woman walked out of the house wearing a huge smile. "Raven! It's so good to see you again!"

Raven beamed at the elderly woman and hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you too tía!"

Clarke, Octavia, and Lexa just stood there awkwardly trying to cool off a bit. When the woman looked at them, they smiled at her.

"Uh, who's that Raven?" she asked and walked towards the girls as if they were a new species.

"New friends of mine, the blonde is named Clarke, the tall brunette Lexa, and the other brunette," she paused and smiled sweetly at Octavia. "Is Octavia. Do you mind if we use the beach and make a small campfire?"

"Of course not! I prepare you some food for you nin͂a."

The brunette kissed her aunt on the cheek and led the girls through the house and then back outside through the back door. All of them gasped at the sight.

"Oh my god this is beautiful," Clarke murmured. It was indeed beautiful. The sun was about to set so the sky was dipped in a beautiful orange and the water only looked a shade darker than it looks the day over but still way softer. Even the sand looked softer than usual. Palms were everywhere and the very few bushes which were around, were full of flowers. The best thing about it was that there was nobody, though.

"Clarke this looks like one of your paintings," Octavia pointed out.

"I guess then she can take a picture of it," Lexa snickered and earned for that a soft punch on her arm from Clarke.

"This really do look great, how did your aunt get that place?"

Raven was already busy with setting the campfire up and only briefly looked up. "My uncle used to teach kids surfing here, one of them got pretty famous and was a professional surfer. So he bought this place and gave it to my uncle, as a thank you."

"Does you uncle still teach surfing here?" Lexa asked while she walked over to the brunette and tried to help her.

"He probably would, but he's dead, so no."

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes," Lexa apologized.

"Nah, don't worry, you didn't know," Raven smiled comfortingly at her and tried to light that damn campfire, but it didn't work. "Damn it!"

Lexa took the supplies from Ravens hands and softly tried to light the fire up again. "You don't seem to see your aunt that often."

Raven shook her head sadly. "No, I don't have that much time for it, but I moved her mostly because of them. They are the closest relatives I have."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died. Car accident."

Lexa didn't look up but nodded. "My parents are dead as well."

"Why?"

"My mother was sick and died because of that and my dad just couldn't live without her. He killed himself."

"I'm sorry Lexa," Raven told the brunette. Lexa looked up and smiled at her new friend.

"Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry for. There, I got it," Lexa said and pointed at the small flame between the two girls.

"How did you do that?!" Raven exclaimed, a bit louder than before because Octavia and Clarke seemed to hear that and walked over as well.

"Lexa and I always went camping, my dad taught her," Clarke said when she sat down next to her crush.

"So you could have done it as well?" Raven asked.

"No, why do you think my dad taught her and not me? He gave up on that when I told him that I don't like the smell of it," the blonde explained and everybody laughed.

Without thinking Lexa wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and hugged her tight. "That's why I'm always by your side, so you don't die in nature."

Clarke's skin burned where Lexa touched her, but she couldn't help but smile at the brunette next to her. She even leaned a bit closer. Lexa seemed to like it as well because she didn't let go of Clarke.

Raven's aunt eventually brought them some food but soon left them alone again. The girls ate, joked, Clarke took her pictures, and they just had a good time.

"Does anyone want to go into the water?" Octavia asked and Clarke looked at her in horror. "Only with my feet!"

Clarke shook her head and Lexa told her that she was too lazy to get up now. So that only left Octavia and Raven alone. The two girls made their way down to the water.

"How do you like it here?" Clarke asked after a moment of silence.

"It's really beautiful here," Lexa answered dreamily.

"Like you."

"Clarke…"

"What Lexa? What now? What do you expect me to do or to think if you keep doing these things?" Clarke asked, feeling tired of this roller coaster drive.

"What things?"

"Kissing me whenever you feel like it, hugging me like that, and god stop smiling at me like I'm the goddamn moon."

Lexa thought about it and Clarke was right. She did only kiss Clarke when she felt like it and she never really thought much about it when she hugged Clarke or she just didn't care. When Clarke said that she smiled at her like she was the moon, she had to smile again because the blonde remembered that when Lexa told that Clarke for the first time in the summer.

"Don't make me feel like you care," Clarke whispered and even though her voice cracked at the end, Lexa could understand her clearly. The pain, the sadness and the tiny hope.

" **I do care, Clarke** ," Lexa said and leaned in again. First she expected Clarke to pull back, but she didn't. She kissed back like she always does. Lexa never knew, or probably she knew and just ignored it, but Clarke was desperate for every single touch Lexa offered.

The two kissed slow and soft like they had all the time in the world. No, like the time just stopped. They didn't know that Octavia and Raven did the same. How could they? They were so engulfed in each other that they barely could even concentrate on that.

When they pulled apart Clarke looked deep into Lexa's eyes. "Give me a second chance, or, at least, a real one. Please, Lexa. **Please**."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger :D**  
 **Sorry for the wait guys, or well actually I can't remember when I updated tbh. This is a way more emotional chapter than the others, I hope you like it. Leave reviews and never stop being great, or whatever. I'm bad at this. Just kidding. No, actually I'm bad at this and I ramble (can you ramble when you are not really speaking?), you are great. bye.**


	5. Chapter 5-1

_When they pulled apart Clarke looked deep into Lexa's eyes. "Give me a second chance, or, at least, a real one. Please, Lexa. **Please**."_

Lexa's mind raced. She didn't know what to say. On one hand she wanted to say yes, right away, but on the other one, she knew that she would risk so much. Too much for her. Still she didn't say no but didn't say yes either. When she looked back at Clarke's eyes she remembered the moment she cut this off. The blonde had the same look in her eyes. The same sadness and hope clouded them.

 _Everyone told her. **Everyone.** So how could she have been so stupid and still let herself get into this mess? Her thoughts were disturbed by a loud voice, she ignored it, though._

 _" **LEXA!** "_

 _She swiftly turned around, wearing a glare that could even make the toughest guy cry. " **What** Clarke?! What do you want?!"_

 _The blonde took a few steps back, shocked by the way how the brunette snapped at her, but she quickly regained her confidence. "What did you see?"_

 _"Enough to know that this wasn't the first time in the past months."_

 _"Please Lexa, it really wasn't like it looked."_

 _Lexa let out a bitter laugh. "Of course, it wasn't. Could you please be honest with me? At least for once?"_

 _"I'm always honest with you!" Clarke exclaimed._

 _"No, you aren't! You never were! Clarke, you asked me so often to give myself to you, but how can I do that without feeling guilty if you can't do the same?"_

 _"I gave myself to you."_

 _"Then why did it never felt like it? Why did it always felt like you were somewhere else with your thoughts? I understand that this whole rehab thing is hard for you, I really do, but it's not like I wouldn't support you, Clarke."_

 _"Well, it never seemed like you care about it, though."_

 _"I **do** care Clarke!"_

 _"Please don't end this. Please Lexa," Clarke pleaded, an expression full of hope and desperation._

 _"I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry Clarke. It must seem like I wouldn't care about you, or whatever, but I can't do this. At least not until you finally really **want** to get clean. I know I'm being selfish right now, but the past months all I did was caring about you and trying so hard to make you happy that I didn't even notice how much I suffered during this time," Lexa explained, trying to sound as calm as possible._

 _" **Please** Lexa," Clarke whispered, tears in her eyes._

 _Lexa shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks now. "I'm so, so sorry."_

 _"I love you," Clarke tried again, taking a step forward._

 _The brunette just took a step back, even more tears rolling down her face. "I know," she whispered back but leaving anyway._

Lexa stared back into Clarkes big, blue, hope filled eyes. She thought about the last time, thought about how hard it was to let the blonde go…

She stopped at that thought. The brunette never let Clarke go, she always thought about her, never stopped loving her. She still held onto the blonde and she would do that for the rest of her life.

"Okay," she whispered.

Clarke's eyes widened. "Okay?"

Lexa nodded hesitantly, then she looked up to meet Clarke's eyes once again. "Okay."

Tears brimmed up in her eyes. "Oh god thank you, Lexa."

"Don't thank me yet, I want to go slow. Give me time, okay?" Lexa asked, narrowing her eyes.

Clarke nodded, but the small smile never left her face.

"Good… And now, may I kiss you?"

"Of course."

Their lips met for a second time today and it never felt more pure and beautiful. Clarke thought to herself that this could be an addiction she would appreciate. Lexa was a good one and she never felt better in her life before.

* * *

 **Sorry guys I know this is a really short chapter for the wait, but as you can see there will be one more! I just wanted to show you why Lexa broke up with Clarke for the first time and now that we know (I hope you do and if you don't, Clarke had a small problem with drugs), we can really start with the vacation! Well, after the next chapter :p  
Oh and thanks for all the favorites and followers and reviews! Keep going, I really appreciate it!  
Lova ya all xx**


	6. Chapter 5-2

_Their lips met for a second time today and it never felt more pure and beautiful. Clarke thought to herself that this could be an addiction she would appreciate. Lexa was a good one and she never felt better in her life before._

Only a cough made them part and while Lexa's head immediately snapped towards Octavia whose eyebrows were raised and Raven who just smirked like she knew all the time, Clarke kept her eyes closed and wore a dopey smile.

"When did you plan to tell me this?" Octavia asked. Raven seemingly wanted to say something, but Octavia hushed her with a glare. "I'm waiting."

Lexa open and closed her mouth several times before she could answer. "Actually, there was nothing until now."

Clarke snorted next to her and Lexa glared at her the same way Octavia glared at Raven, but the blonde just shrugged. "What? We had a thing over the summer, but it didn't work out because… well, because I'm an idiot, but she finally gave me a chance again. We would have told you, I guess… We didn't really talk about this."

This time, Raven hushed Octavia when she was about to say something. "I'm glad you sorted this out."

"What? Did you know?" Octavia asked her with wide eyes.

"Well kinda, but only because you could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife. I'm really surprised that you never noticed," Raven said and looked at the brunette curiously.

Octavia sighed and then smiled at her two friends. "If you are happy, I'm happy too. Alsooo, I kinda made out with Raven."

Clarkes eyes went wide. "Oh my god really?"

Her friend nodded excitedly and sat down next to the blonde. Suddenly it was like neither of them got upset as they talked about their kissed. Lexa and Raven just sat opposite of them and stared at the two girls.

They fell asleep on the privet beach. Sometime during the night, Ravens aunt had come out to give them some blankets, but the girls didn't notice.

Clarke woke up with her head on Lexa's shoulder and her hand on the brunette's stomach. She smiled to herself and placed a soft kiss on her lover's shoulder. Lexa stirred but didn't wake, so Clarke placed a kiss on her collarbone. Still, no movement. The blonde huffed and kissed along Lexa's jawline. Eventually, the brunette woke and smiled.

"Hmmm, I could get used to this kind of waking up."

"Yeah, me too," Clarke responded before Lexa turned and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay let's wake the others, I want to take a shower and then visit the temple," the blonde said and got up to wake the others. "BITCHES WAKE UP I WANT TO SHOWER!"

Not long after Clarke's oh so sweet waking, they said goodbye to Ravens aunt and left the dreamlike beach again. They all felt a bit weird because nobody really wanted to talk about what had happened the night before, but the mood quickly changed after Octavia just grabbed Ravens hand and acted like nothing special happened.

When they reached the hotel, Raven told the girls that she had to go home to get ready so could work again, but she would show them where the temple is.

Clarke was really excited but as soon as she sat down on her bed, she fell asleep. Lexa couldn't help herself and took a picture of her girlfriend because "did you see how cute she is O?" Octavia rolled her eyes at her friend, but the brunette smiled softly.

It was too late to go to the temple that day, so they just stayed in and ordered something to eat. All in all, even when they mostly slept that day, it was nice and somehow perfect, just like the previous one.

* * *

 **I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I just have a lot to do for school and personal stuff going on, but here it is! Don't really think this is one of my best chapters and every single mistake is on me, have mercy :(  
LOTS OF LOVE xx**


End file.
